Cheater Cheater
by HPSG1
Summary: This is a one-shot based on the song Cheater, Cheater by Joey and Rory. I was bored and I love the song. I hope you like it. If not, I don't really care. Enjoy!


Hermione Weasley was sitting at her kitchen table at 8 o'clock one Saturday morning. She had the Daily Prophet open to that morning's front page news. In the picture was her husband of four years, Ron Weasley wrapped around a blonde witch. She lowered the paper, and with the picture in her hand, she stood up to go see Ron. She walked out of the house toward the broom shed, where she knew he would be getting ready for his next match. She walked in the shed and saw him polishing his broom.

_Cheater, cheater where'd you meet her  
Down at Ernie's Bar?  
Did she smile your way, twirl her hair and say how cute your dimples are?  
Did she use that line "Your place or mine?" while you danced with her real slow?  
Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you mee that no good, white trash ho?_

"Hey 'Monie" Ron said, looking up.

"Care to explain?" Hermione said in her dead calm voice.

"Explain what, Honey?" He asked, looking confused.

"This picture Ronald." She said handing over the picture.

"Oh that, ummmm….I was just posing for that for her." He stumbled.

_Liar, liar did you buy her whiskey all night long?  
Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans or did you just keep it on?  
When the deed was done and you had your fun did you think I wouldn't know?  
Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?_

"Really? Now why in the hell would you do that?"

"She asked?"

"Really? Why don't I believe that?"

"I don't know Hermione. But why would I lie to you?"

"Are you kidding?"

_Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met  
But to lay your hands on a married man is bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so  
Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?_

"Hermione, it was a quick pose that she asked for. I swear."

"Ron, this is the fifth time I have seen a photo of you like this in the Daily Prophet. I think this is something that has gone on for a while. I am tired of being the laughing stock at work. No one says anything because they are scared of being the one that breaks the bad news to me that my husband is cheating."

"Hermione, now wait a second. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Kissing another woman is okay? Where in the hell did you learn your ethics from? Were you not paying attention at the wedding when the line 'till death do you part' was said?" Hermione said, getting upset.

"I…..I'm sorry?"

_Loser, loser hope you love her cuz your stuck with her now  
Take your sorry butt, load up all your stuff, and get the hell out of my house  
But I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go  
Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?_

"You're sorry? Are you kidding?"

"Well what else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing Ron. But what I do want you to do is pack your bags and leave. I don't want to see you again until the day the judge signs our divorce papers. I will be filing them tomorrow morning when I get to the Ministry."

"Divorce? Why?"

"Ron, I think having sex with this other witch has made you dumb. You have been having sex with another woman for at least two months and you think I want to stay with you?"

_Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met  
But to lay your hands on a married man is bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so  
Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?_

"Hermione, I promise I will stop seeing her. Don't give up on me."

"Ron, we are done. You can now start seeing her and you can move in with her, because after tomorrow you are no longer welcome here."

"Wait."

"No Ron. You are leaving. The only question I have for you is who is she?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy…"

_Yeah I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go  
Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that low down, up town, slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash, no good, white  
trash ho?_

Hermione sighed and walked out of the broom shed.


End file.
